


A Day in The Life...

by Moaning_Lisa



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moaning_Lisa/pseuds/Moaning_Lisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Stevens gets a new math tutor.</p><p>Jude Jacob gets jealous.</p><p>Connor Stevens develops feelings for Jude.</p><p>Jude Jacob steals Connor's lucky pair of shoes.</p><p>Connor Stevens brakes into Jude's bedroom.</p><p>Jude Jacob finds Connor under his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Tutor, Tutor

 

Connor Stevens excels in sports, but sucks in math class. He was told that he won't pass 8th grade if he failed algebra. He would study but he has no time too, he has his homework from the other classes, various after school clubs, soccer and baseball games, and the time he spends with his friend Jude Jacob. _Jude Jacob._ He wouldn't replace his time with Jude for nothing. Connor had to get a tutor.

 

It was the evening of a boring Wednesday, the two boys were at the Adams-Foster household in Jude's room, Jude was painting his nails like he does, while Connor was sitting on the ground reading a book. When Connor told Jude that he was getting a tutor for math, it was completely out-of-the-blue and a little forced, Jude was surprisingly nonchalant about it.

 

"that's cool", was all Jude said while he continued to paint his nails. Connor was a little taken aback by his two words. He wanted Jude to at least acknowledge the fact that if he didn't pass his math class he wouldn't be in the same grade as his friend. "You know could always tutor you..."

 

"please, your math grade is worse than mine", Connor said while getting up onto Jude's bed with him and wrapping his arms around his smaller friend, "your not good at math..."

 

"I am _very_ good at math, **Stevens!** " Jude spat at Connor suddenly taking Connor off guard, as he want and locked himself in the bathroom.

 

_why was he acting like this?_

 

"He's being such a dama queen", Connor said under his breath, as he made his way to the bathroom,

 

"I'm such a what!?", Jude said behind the door.

 

"Jude, please. I already found myself a tutor and I can't cancel on them.", Connor said hesitantly getting back to his book. the book he really wasn't reading...

 

"Fine.", Jude said coming out of the bathroom, to see Connor with his arms outstretched ready for the hug he knew Jude was going to give. Jude just gave him "the face", and walked over into his best friend's embrace. "you smell like maple syrup and glue by the way.."

 

They both giggled.

-

 

The next day Connor met with his tutor at lunch, but before they went he wanted for Jude to meet _her._ Jude was Just finishing a conversation with one of his teachers, when Connor grabbed his hand and dragged him outside so he could  ~~judge~~ approve of his new tutor, to put Connor's mind at ease. Connor couldn't handle the fact if his best friend didn't like his tutor, even though it would only be for a little while, he still wants them to get along.

 

"Connor slow down", Jude said almost tripping, as his friend rushed him down the corridors, all the way to the school cafeteria. Soon Connor spotted her and he sprang into action, yanking Jude to where she was sitting. Once he noticed her face, Jude instantly recognized her, she was in his history class. He didn't really know her, she never talked to him much. He really doesn't even know her name.

 

"Jude I'd like to meet-", Connor said but she cut him off,

 

"Jade, Jade Johnson", the girl, Jade said as she was getting up out of her seat to shake Jude's hand. Now that she was standing up Jude got a better look at her, she had flowing brown hair with chestnut brown eyes and fair skin. Jade was basically the girl version of Jude. No one could deny her and Jude's similarities.

 

Only one thought went rushing through his mind.

 

 _Connor's getting_ _tutored by me_


	2. The Jealous Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude realizes he's jealous of Connor's math tutor, Jade

 

_Jude?_

 

_Jade?_

 

_Jude?_

 

_Jade?_

 

It was weird. How did-  _Why would_ Connor even get a tutor who looks exactly like me. It makes no sense and frankly it's a little creepy. Even our names were similar. Just one letter off. This was out of character for Connor, I thought he like that Daria girl he keeps staring at in science class. I knew Connor liked girls but I had no idea he liked a girl that looked exactly like his best friend.

Why am I being so paranoid? Maybe he just picked Jade, because she was just smart at math.

_Maybe._

I got up out of the seat I was in and made my way to Connor's house.


End file.
